


First Time

by DillonPower



Category: Chiley - Fandom, Power Rangers, Power Rangers Dino Charge
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-01
Updated: 2016-02-01
Packaged: 2018-05-17 14:21:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5873854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DillonPower/pseuds/DillonPower
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Riley and Chase experience their first time having sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Time

Chase and Riley have been dating for over a year. They take things slow and don't rush into anything they don't want to do. 

They live in the same apartment which they both pay the bills. They still work at the museum and are still rangers. 

The truth is, they have never had sex. Riley told Chase that he wasn't ready, and Chase was totally fine with it. But Riley could tell Chase was upset. Chase has never said anything because he knew it would make Riley upset and feel pressured. 

One day, Riley was on the couch in their apartment watching a movie. Chase was in the kitchen making dinner. When dinner was on the table, both men sat and ate. Chase looked sad, which Riley noticed. 

"What's wrong?" Riley asked. 

"Nothing."

"Don't lie to me. Tell me what's wrong."

"Nothing's wrong."

"Chase, something is wrong. Please tell me."

"You won't like it?"

"What?"

"I want to have sex."

"You know I don't want to."

"Riley, we've been dating for over a year. Why don't you want to? I'm a not attractive to you? Don't you love me? Did I do something to you?"

"Chase, I love you with every bone in my body. You are the sexiest man alive. You have never done anything wrong."

"Then why don't you want to have sex with me?"

"Because I'm scared."

"There's nothing to be scared of."

"I'm scared that I might do something wrong and you might break up with me."

"Riley, nothing will ever make me break up with you. It's okay if things don't go as planned, sex is about true love with each other. As long as it's just the two of us, nothing will go wrong."

"Chase, I think I'm ready."

"You sure? I don't want to make you feel like I'm pushing you into anything."

"I'm ready. Just take it slow."

Chase got up and picked Riley up. He carried his boyfriend up the stairs and gently laid him on the master bed. Chase opened the dresser drawer and grabbed rose pedals. He spread the pedals across the room and lit candles. He played romantic music on his phone and passionately kissed Riley. 

"I love you." Said Chase. 

"I love you more."

Chase stripped until he was only in a pair of black boxers. Riley slowly started to undress until he asked Chase to help. Chase took off Riley's clothes piece by piece until Riley was only in a pair of white briefs. 

"Tighty whities, just what I imagined." 

"Quiet, Chase. Just make love to me."

Chase took off both of their underwears and he put the head of his hard dick at the Riley's entrance. With permission, Chase slowly slid in. Riley moaned in pleasure and begged for more. 

After their first time, the two rangers laid next to each other. They stated into each other's eyes and held hands. 

"Riley." Chase said. 

"What?"

"What did you think?"

"I loved it."

"I thought you would."

Riley and Chase moved closer so they could hug. The two kissed and then went to sleep.


End file.
